U gotta love High School
by Skylocked
Summary: The life of a teenager is difficult as is with school and everything, but when a blond American gets in your way, things just seem to get worse.  USUK USRU and more...
1. Chapter 1

**U gotta love High School!**

**Chapter 1**

**Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story(c)Juichiinanna**

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime on a Monday and for some weird reason Arthur had agreed to let Francis drag him outside to the tables at the front of the school. He usually stayed indoors at his literature teacher's room playing chess, reading a book or just working on homework, but that day Francis had managed to convince him to eat lunch with him.<p>

"Well, it is rather nice outside today" He said to himself trying to find a good reason for what he was doing.

Both blondes where sitting on a table eating their food, or rather Arthur was eating while watching Francis flirt with any and all the girls in amusement and why not admit it, also a little annoyed.

"Stupid frog face, you'll never change will you?" Said Arthur when Francis came back, the French teenager just smiled cheekily as he combed his hair to the side in a showoffish way.

"It can't be 'elped Arthy, I'm just irresistible… Oh my, would you look at zat!" Arthur lifted his eyes to follow the other's stare but didn't quite get what his friend was so impressed about. Then he saw, or at least that's what he thought Francis was looking at. Right there, just a few tables across from theirs sat a group of highschoolers, among them a short-haired blonde with emerald eyes wearing a pretty red dress.

"And there he goes again, sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with him" Arthur sighed and proceeded to finish his meal. Just then something caught his eye. His quick reflexes helped him avoid the object that was coming right at him; it was a football.

"What the bloody hell!" Arthur yelped as the ball hit his water bottle which of course had been open causing the contents to spill all over his clothes.

"Dude! I'm so sorry!" Came a voice right behind him. The British boy turned around with a sour face ready to face the idiot who had caused such a mess, but just as his eyes met the other's, all the insults and anger died in his throat.

Bright blue eyes looked at him with sincere concern. Arthur was speechless. The boy who was now right in front of him was none else but his childhood friend Alfred.

"Alfred?" Asked Arthur his massive eyebrows raised high in bewilderment. It was the American's turn to look confused.

"Huh? You know who I am? Well… it doesn't really surprise me seeing how I'm the hero of the school, but dude, that's cool I guess… so who are you? Oh yeah, sorry about that ball, was a bad throw so I couldn't quite catch it, was that tea your were drinking, wow that's totally weird!"

The little vein on Arthur's forehead popped as he became increasingly annoyed at the blond guy's antics and manner of speech. There was no way this could be the same Alfred. The Alfred he knew and had come to care so much for was a sweet kid, yes, energetic and chatty, but he definitely wasn't a show off clown like the dumb blond in front of him.

"Never mind what I said, in any case, I accept your apology, now if you'll excuse me" Said Arthur with feigned politeness and he turned his back on the blond retrieving his belongings from the table preparing to leave; he had to get cleaned up after all.

"Dude, seriously let me help you, I mean, it was kinda my fault that you're a total mess now, besides, it would be un-heroic of me not to, so yeah let me help"

Arthur was a little surprised by the act. Either the American was truly sorry for what he had caused or he was really dense and unable to read the atmosphere. Arthur had clearly shown he wanted nothing more to do with him, but the boy had apparently not noticed.

"Look," said Arthur turning back around to face the blonde, "I don't mean to be rude, but I think you've caused me enough trouble already, just take your ball and leave me be, will you?"

Alfred looked a bit taken aback by Arthur's cutting response and strangely enough, this made Arthur feel a little pang on his chest, but he dismissed it as his usual feeling bad for being honest and crude.

"Um… yeah ok, but seriously man, you need to chillax, you're acting like an old geezer… not even my gramps was like that, just breathe, 'k? Well see ya brows!" With that the blue-eyed teen left running with the football safely on his arm.

Ok, never mind feeling bad for the American. Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance. That bloody wanker! How dare he call him an old man! And, had he just made fun of his eyebrows?

"Hey, what happened to you Arty? Did you just get wet because of my sheer sexiness?"

"Shut your mouth you bloody frog face, I'm leaving" Exclaimed Arthur and he walked away from the scene fuming and leaving Francis bent over the pain on his shin where the Britt had kicked him.

"There is no way… there is no way it's the same person…

…there is no way _he_ would have forgotten me…."

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>...of chapter one at least xD


	2. Chapter 2

** So liek here is chapter 2, I actually have three chapters written down and published on my DAccount, the 3rd was written this morning before I went out to work but just this morning did I decide to publish the fic here...**

** Anyhow, I hope this chapter gets you confused... heck I was confused too...**

**Well without further ado lets proceed to the story... **

* * *

><p><strong>U gotta love High School!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story(c)Juichiinanna**

"Hey Mattie can you help me with this please!" Cried the blue-eyed blond as he walked back to his table in the library with a huge pile of books in his arms.

"Seriously Al, do you really need all those books?" Replied the equally blue eyed teen to whom the other one had been speaking. He was also blond, but his hair was more a platinum blond than the other teen who's hair was a golden hue.

"Well, it's better to have more where to look from, right? Besides, this way we don't have to keep getting up to look for more references." Said Alfred back as he put his share of the books down on the table.

"I guess you do have a point there… but still, I don't even think we can go through all these in the time we have…"

"Biting more than you can chew again Williams?" Came the voice of a tall silver haired teen with deep purple eyes.

"Mind your own business Braginski" Alfred spat back not even looking towards the tall Russian boy. Ivan Braginski was a total pest. He was conceited, boastful, prideful, not to mention he somehow always managed to get better scores than Alfred did plus he had taken the position of captain of the basketball team from him, not to mention he was president of the class whereas he was just the vice-president. It was so uncool and unheroic being second best… Damn the Russian!

"Da?"

"Please don't start fighting again?" Pleaded Matthew trying to keep things..well, civilized and also trying to keep them from being kicked out of the library…again. The last time Alfred and Ivan "argued" in the library, all three of them had ended up kicked out and with a misconduct report sent home. He definitely did not want to get involved again.

"It's ok Mattie, we're pretty much done here so lets just go somewhere else, somewhere freak-free." Alfred put some of the books in his school bag and carried some of the others before getting up to leave, Matthew did the same while Ivan just smile his creepy smile and watched them leave. Teasing Alfred was always so much fun…

"_And it's the only way I can make you look at me…"_

"God I hate Braginski!" Alfred was so annoyed he just wouldn't shut up about how much he despised the Russian and wanted to kick his ass and how he'd showed you who was the best and who was the true hero. Matthew only nodded and smiled nervously as the students in the lunch room gave them funny looks.

"You should eat your lunch before it gets cold brother"

"Arrggg just thinking about his stupid smiley face makes my stomach churn in disgust! I don't even feel like eating my burger anymore… except that if I don't it'll be a waste of a perfectly delicious hamburger so I can't do that now, can I?" The blonde finally sat down to eat his food, for which Matthew was grateful as he could finally enjoy his meal in peace and without having to listen to his brother ramble on and on about the Russian.

He had to admit he didn't like Ivan very much either, the boy could be quite intimidating and it was kinda his fault that Alfred was always getting in trouble pulling him along. If it wasn't for the fact that Alfred was really smart and a good student he would have probably been kicked out of the academy a long time ago. He really needed to do something about that situation… maybe he could talk to Ivan and convince him to leave his brother alone?

The pale blond frowned at the thought of approaching the Russian by himself and with such a request. Bad idea…

"But what can I do?"

"Huh? About what?" asked Alfred, he had spoken his thoughts aloud once again.

"oh, nothing, I was just… thinking" replied Matthew embarrassed at his clumsiness and taking a gulp of his orange juice.

"..right… if you say so. Anyway Mattie, did you already talk to mom about the exchange?" He almost choked on his juice. He had totally forgotten about the student exchange and it was supposed to happen the following week.

"And by that I guess you forgot about it" Teased Alfred laughing at his brother. "No worries, I can talk to her, I'm sure she won't say no to me, hehe you know how persuasive I can be…" Matthew giggled at Alfred's words. It was true though, he always managed to get what he wanted from their mom, it seemed she simply couldn't say no to the boy. But then again, not that many people could say no to Alfred, he was just… charming.

_Well, that's what they always say… unlike me, I'm just sort of invisible… but that's good I think… that way at least I don't get hurt…_ The boy thought to himself, his smile fading a little. Of course his brother didn't notice as he was too busy chatting with some girls that had approached their table to wish him luck in the game that night.

"I'm telling you Francis, he is the cutest thing you've ever seen, he gets all flustered and red like a tomato and he puffs out his cheeks when he pouts. It's adorable!"

"Mon dieu Antonio, I know Romano since he was little and he is nowhere as cute as you make it sound. Granted I haven't seen him in a couple years, but he couldn't have changed zat much. That boy has the foulest mouth and worst attitude in the world." Chimed Francis on the speaker. He was talking on the phone with one of his best buddies, a Spanish seventeen-year-old from he had met back in Jr. High.

"Anyway Francis, I was just calling to check on you. How's the new school? It sucks that you had to transfer when it's your senior year. Have you made any amigos yet? Knowing you, you probably scared them again with your pervertedness" Joked the bubbly Spaniard.

"Moi? I'm as popular as ever with ze ladies!" Bragged the French curling his hair around his index finger. "But yes, yes zere is someone you could say is a friend. His name is Arthur Kirkland, he is kind off an oddball really. He's grouchy and grumpy like an old man, but he is ok to be around. Ze best thing is he has ze biggest eyebrows ever so making fun of him is, well, fun honhonhon."

"Whoa, enserio! I have to see that… I'm pretty sure Gilbert would crack at the sight. Speaking of the devil, have you heard from him? He hasn't called or anything, but I heard calls from Germany are pretty expensive…"

"Actually he did email me ze other day just to tell me how awesome it was to be back in his country and zat his little brother was so big now and his parents were thinking about sending him to America to study as well and it would be so awesome to have him here." It was Francis answer and the Spanish teenager laughed as he heard the account and imagined everything the other told him.

Suddenly Francis phone beeped, he was getting another called, he checked the screen. It was Arthur's number.

"He listen Toño, I'll talk to you later, I have another call, it's Arthur." He said and he proceeded to answer the call as his other friend agreed and said his good-byes. "Bonjour Arty! Miss me much?"

"Oh shut up Francis!" replied Arthur in an annoyed voice. Francis just smiled entertained.

"So, what did you need?"

"Um.. Well, listen… do you know the name of the school's varsity football team captain?" Asked the Britt trying to sound casual"

"Of course I know his name, he is one of ze most popular guys in school, I'm surprised you don't him Arty, I mean you have attended this school for almost four years haven't you?" Francis wondered what was going on in Arthur's head as the question was really out of the blue, plus usually Arthur never asked about people because as he was used to hearing from the Britt most people were stupid and not worth his time. It was sad actually, but he couldn't really do much about his friend's view of the world. No wonder he had no friends…

"Well, it's not like I like gossiping and all that useless stuff..b-besides just answer the stupid question will you?" answered Arthur a bit baffled.

"Oh, but I thought I did!" Cried Francis enjoying getting Arthur worked up. He was starting to get suspicious of why his friend wanted to know the school's star athlete's name so bad.

"I… I mean, can you tell me what his bloody name is?"

"And why ze interest now all of a sudden? Don't tell me you've fallen for his American charm too?"

As soon as Francis said the last words Arthur felt discomfort growing in the mouth of his stomach. He dismissed the feeling; it was probably the bloody slice of pizza he had eaten during lunch. _Serves me well for eating such unhealthy food… it you can call it that. Seriously someone should complain to the school about the horrible food they serve._

"Shut up, I hardly even know the git! I just want to know because… well, he..um.. He almost killed me with his stupid football today and I was going to report him to the office, that's all." That was the most ridiculous excuse ever, but he hoped the French would buy it.

"Right…" He didn't. "In any case, whatever the reason, his name is Alfred, Alfred Jones, he's the football team's captain and the school's most precious athlete, so be careful trying to mess with him, let's just say his status protects him from pretty much anything and anyone.

"So it isn't him then.."

"Say what?"

"Oh, nothing, don't mind me. Anyway, thank you Francis, I'll see you tomorrow in school. Good night."

Arthur hung up before the other could ask any more questions, though he knew the next day Francis would not stop pestering him about the whole issue, and he might tell him, or not. It wasn't anything bad but it somehow felt wrong to share that part of his life with someone he still didn't quite trust enough to call a true friend.

"I guess what matters here is that I was right, he is not Alfred, at least not the Alfred I know… though I must say, he looks a hell lot like him, at least his eyes are the same… _and his smile…_"


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanna say thanks for those who have read this so far…**

**Also if you catch spelling errors or find typos or things written in a way that doesn't quite make sense, please let me know so I can change it and improve. I'll never get mad if you point out my mistakes!**

**Another thing, someone pointed out that the story was just bad because of the fact that Alfred Jones is the jock, popular guy and Arthur is the unpopular one and somehow they share a past…**

**Let me just say this, I do agree that the whole popular!Alfred unpopular!Arthur is clichéd but there is a reason for that. I can't say much about it because it would spoil the fun… at least my fun anyway.**

**What I can tell you, or ask you rather, is to give the story a chance, we're barely on the first three chapters. A lot of times you can't tell if a book is good just by reading the first pages, you have to read more before you judge whether is good or not.**

**In any case, thank you for reading!**

**Keep giving me your opinions, every type of criticism is welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>U gotta love High School!<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Hetalia©Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Story©Juichi Inanna**

The next day was busy as usual, he didn't have time to think or worry about anything that wasn't school related, not at least until lunch break. This time the Britt hadn't gone outside in fact, he was so busy getting worked done for his AP literature class he didn't even go down to the cafeteria to grab lunch.

"I swear.. It's like they're trying to bury us in homework, then again, it is almost the end of the school year so I guess it makes sense, but still… this is just insane."

Arthur had mumbled this almost in an unintelligible way yet his voice somehow reached the ears of the energetic American who just so happened to pass by.

"It is ain't it dude!" Was Alfred's unrequested reply to Arthur's musings. "For real, don't teachers know we have a life outside school? I mean seriously it's like they're tryin' to make us into reading zombies or sumthin'…"

Arthur sighed and turned his head around to face the unwelcome visit and shoo him away, he didn't want to see or talk to anyone, even less an obnoxious and loud brat like that Alfred guy.

"Excuse me, did you need something?" He asked politely, he was a gentleman after all.

"Me? Nah, just passin' by… but I heard what you were sayin' and I couldn't help barge in" Alfred smiled content with finally having the blonde's attention. He had been looking for him all day between classes in the hallways and out by the front of the school during the first lunch hour. He hadn't been satisfied by the results of their first meeting, and he just needed to see the other again and apologize properly, maybe this time he'd let him be a hero a perform some heroic deed.

He was lucky he knew so many people in school, so getting the information he need to locate the Britt wasn't that hard at all. Just had to play prince charming with a couple girls and a minute later he was headed for the school's library. _Who spends lunch time at the library!_ It's what he first thought, as if the sole idea was ludicrous… and it was to him; he wasn't that fond of studying, especially not during play time…

As soon as he entered the library he spotted the boy whose name he had yet to learn. It was kinda surprising to him that he had never met such guy before, with those eyebrows of his, it should be impossible for him not to be noticed. He really couldn't believe he'd just met the blond a day ago. Maybe he was a transfer student or something?

"Well, and again, I don't mean to offend but as you can plainly see I'm a tad busy, so if you don't mind I would like to get back to my work." Arthur hoped this time the American would get it that his presence there was not desired and would promptly leave.

"I could help you!" Apparently the blond really was a blonde, he sure didn't know how to take a hint. Arthur was starting to become annoyed. How could he have possibly thought this person could be the same Alfred he had met and befriended as a child? Now it was more obvious than ever. _It is definitely not him_.

Why he still had that foolish hope it was the same Alfred, he didn't quite understand it either. Nonetheless he needed to get rid of the annoying boy at any cost.

"Thanks, but no thanks…" If the American didn't leave now he would have to kick himself. "…Besides, I can tell you're not one to read and this is very advanced literature, there's no way _you_ could comprehend it, much less help me with my work." Arthur commented offhandedly eyeing the blond from head to toe in a very rude way then went back to his book intent on ignoring the other until he left so he could go back to his studying.

Alfred frowned at such attitude from the Britt. He was just trying to be nice. _Maybe he's still mad about yesterday?_

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday, really… but you don't need to hold it against me, b'sides if you keep frownin' like that it makes you look like you have a unibrow… plus you'll get wrinkles."

Arthur's eye twitched. The dumb American dare make fun of his eyebrows again! He was starting to get really ticked off.

"But fine, whatever, I'll leave you alone… I have to go anyway, I'm starving. Good luck with your homework…" He paused remembering he still didn't know his companion's name. "Um… what's your name again?" He asked hoping to get an answer. Arthur just shrugged and continued to ignore him pretending to be reading.

"…ok… good luck anyway eyebrows, an stop being such a prune! You're acting like an old geezer!"

After that he left and Arthur could finally relax. He sighed again and let his shoulders slump. That had been quite an ordeal, he had been so close to punching the daylights out of the American, restraining himself had taken quite the effort and energy on his part. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He had a headache. _It's that idiot's fault, blast it!…_

…_. And are my eyebrows really that bad? Damn it you stupid wanker!_

* * *

><p>"And thus we came to the conclusion that although Socrates wasn't guilty of some of the charges, he was still guilty of the others and simply put guilty in general. He was good with words and by just reading Plato's Apology it is easy to be swayed by his almost godly representation of his teacher and by Socrates' words themselves. But based on the historical background an our outside research we were able to see past the adornments of the words and get straight to the core of the matter. And so we declare Socrates guilty of persuading and corrupting the youth and not believing in the Gods of the state."<p>

"Nicely done Mr. Williams and brother! See here everyone, this is what a good presentation is like. A+ for both of you. Well the bell is about to ring so just finish writing down your comments and bring them up to my desk. Alfred and Matthew, give me a copy of your research papers before you leave so I can give you're your grades."

Alfred and Matthew were both beaming. Their presentation on Plato's Apology: The trial of Socrates, had been a success.

"Ha! I told you we were gonna ace this Mattie!" Exclaimed Alfred making the victory sign.

"haha yeah, I know. I guess doing all that research really did help huh brother?" Matthew smiled back at his brother. It definitely had been a great presentation and everything had been Alfred's idea. He felt kinda bad, as if he hadn't done a thing, but it was always like that when he worked with Alfred. His brother was just so smart; he couldn't compete with that. Granted, he was smart too, but he simply couldn't compare with his brother. There was a reason why his brother's name was in the list of the top five students at the academy while his barely made it to the top ten.

"Congratulations Matthew, Alfred, it was really a great presentation, just as expected of the Williams brothers, da?" It was Ivan speaking. Alfred's smile disappeared in an instant to be replaced with a frown. He had been so happy he'd completely forgotten about the Russian's presence in the room.

"We don't need your snobbery Braginski, we know you too got an A+ so just shut it will you." Alfred spat crossing his arms and looking at the purple-eyed boy defiantly.

"But Al… he's just trying to be nice to us, right Ivan?" Interjected Matthew with a worried expression, the last thing they needed was another fight.

"That's right" Ivan smiled innocently shrugging off Alfred's angry remarks. "Can't you at least say 'thank you' Al, I did just give you a compliment…"

"I didn't ask nor did I want a compliment from you so I see no need for me to thank you, good bye" Was Alfred's dismiss as the bell rang announcing the end of the class. He grabbed his school bag and stormed off the room merely stopping at the teacher's desk to leave a copy of his and Matthew's paper. Matthew stayed behind pretending to be packing his things, he needed to talk to Ivan, there was no other way around it.

"You're brother really is a handful, da?" Ivan's voice behind him startled him he couldn't help to yelp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that Matthew" Ivan apologized laughing innocently.

"It's ok, I just… didn't expect you to be standing right behind me… that's all" Replied Matthew nervously. Talking to Ivan was gonna be even harder than he thought. The tall Russian _was_ scarier up close, especially now that he was alone with him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Ivan looking straight into Matthew's blue eyes.

"H-how did you know!" Matthew's eyes grew wider in sheer surprise. How could the Russian had possibly known he wanted to talk to him!

"I can read your mind" Stated Ivan matter-of-factly. Matthew almost gasped in astonishment but was cut off by Ivan's laughter.

"It's a joke silly! Lol Mattie you're so cute. Can I call you Mattie too? That's how Alfred call you all the time, da?" Ivan patted Matthew on the head, which only made the Canadian feel more foolish for having fell for such joke. But seriously, with the Russian anything was possible, anything.

"It isn't fair" Cried the blond, Ivan's big hand still atop his head.

"Da?"

"You're so tall.. It makes me feel like an ant…" Ivan laughed again. Matthew Williams was such a funny little guy. He had definitely made the right choice in befriending him first in order to get closer to Alfred.

"And you're so tiny, it makes me feel like a giant… it's not funny actually. Say, why are you so short Mattie?" Smiled the Russian, he needed to get the boys trust though he wasn't quite certain how to do it for you see, he wasn't all that good with people since he had always lived an isolated life.

Coming to America to study abroad and in an actual school rather than with private tutors, as had been customary in is family, was a big challenge to him. He wasn't used to having to deal with people, especially people so different from him, as were both Williams' brothers.

"H-hey! I'm not that short!" Pouted Matthew, Ivan just laughed again.

"So um… yeah, I did want to talk to you…" The short boy got serious and nervous again. Even though Ivan had just showed he did have a sense of humor, a heavy one but sense of humor anyway, it was still intimidating talking to him, even more so with what he was about to request. He had noticed Alfred was Ivan's prime target to make fun of and bug all the time, most likely because his brother was always trying to compete with him and beat him, and because he got ticked off so easily by the Russian. But either way, their fights were becoming more frequent and more aggressive; they needed to stop.

"It's about your brother, da?" Ivan already had an idea what was going on through the blonde's head. He wasn't blind as to not see how much his and Alfred's interactions troubled the smaller teen. He still didn't want to hear it because it would mean he would have to say no, and that might compromise his current mission; Matthew might not want to become friends with him after the refusal.

"Well, um yes. I just think… um… well, you should stop bothering him and trying to make him mad all the time… I don't want you guys to keep fighting and getting into trouble. So please Ivan, can't you just leave him alone?"

"I'm sorry Mattie, but I can't do that" Replied Ivan with a somber look on his face.

"But why not!" Asked Matthew raising his voice just a little.

"I..can't answer that yet, but please don't be mad, I want to become friends with Mattie, but I can't leave Alfred alone, forgive me, da?" He looked as innocent as ever which made Matthew more irritated. How could Ivan possibly think about befriending him when he was making his beloved brother get into trouble all the time. How could he even think Matthew would betray his brother by becoming friends with the enemy. Because he could see it now, Ivan really was the enemy.

"I don't know what you pretend by saying all that, but I'm not as stupid as you think. Forget what I said, good bye." He hung his book bag over his shoulder and walked past Ivan throwing a last glance at him with a disapproving look.

"But Mattie…" Ivan was sad; things hadn't turned out the way he wanted, they never did.

"…please don't call me that, _we are not friends_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_**I hope you guys are catching on to what's going on now…**_

_**Anyhow, I really enjoyed writing Matthew here. The way I see it, he is a little insecure and unsure of his own capabilities, yet when needed he has a strong character, strong enough to defend and protect what he loves. Gosh I really love Canada!**_

_**Oh and random fact… a lot of the scenes and interactions between the characters are actually based on real life experiences, things that happened to me or my friends in high school, so yeah just thought I'd let you in on that xD.**_

_**And with that, I'm off!**_

_**~Juichi**_


End file.
